As the technology progresses, modern electronic and multimedia related products, such as, PC, laptop PC, tablets, mobile devices, and so on, become ubiquitous. Portable electronic devices, such as laptop PC, are widely used by users for numerous office-related works, including document processing, presentation, and video playback.
Although the laptop PC is adjustable for various tasks, the users often prefer to use an auxiliary stand to add more convenience when viewing, inputting on the keyboard, having more room for heat dissipation between the laptop and the surface of placement. In general, the stand must be small in size, and easy for storage and portability. How to address the needs becomes an imperative issue for the laptop PC stand designers.